Strokes of Midnight
by Invisible Revenge
Summary: When Rin falls ill what will Sesshomaru do? What happens when he finds the woman of his dreams, literally.
1. Chapter 1

Strokes of Midnight

Chapter One

_The pounding of the blood in her veins is all that she could hear as she ran madly through the thick forest underbrush. Thundering footsteps chased her pushing her forward, always forward. The full moon hung high in the sky, giving everything it touched a ghostly light. Panting heavily, she gasped in pain as a tree branch pulled at her cloths, cutting deeply into the skin of her arm. _

"_Why me…" she whispered as her legs finally gave out from under her and she fell to the ground. She heard the laughing and husky chuckles of the demons that had chased her through the forest all night. Turning her body so that her back was on the cold earth she met the eyes of her tormenters. Five pairs of yellow eyes leered rudely down at her, desire and bloodlust deep within their pupils. She didn't flinch when the first one climbed on top of her, his fangs nibbling at the side of her neck. The rest soon followed. She didn't fight as they took her life's blood, for she knew she would never win against them. A single tear ran down her cheek as the pain surged through her body._

'_Soon now and I will get to see them all again, Father, Mother and the little ones. I can't wait to see them…' her thoughts were cut short as her body became engulfed in bright orange flames. The youkai screamed in pain as the flames extended onto their scaly skin. Blue sapphire eyes slowly closed as bloodcurdling screams passed like waves of silk over her ears. She sighed sadly, curling onto her side into a little ball and fell asleep amongst the charred remains of her attackers. _

"_Help me, find me…"_

Sesshomaru shot straight up from the ground, panting heavily as sweat poured down his body. He quickly scanned the area but found nothing that hadn't been there the night before. Rin was tucked between Ah-Uh's side and its tail, while the dragon slept soundly. Jaken was snoring loudly by the dwindling fire, arms and legs out stretched and flung in very impossible directions.

'It was only the dream again. Why does it always came to me?' Sesshomaru sighed sliding his clawed hands through his pale silver hair.

The forest around him and his traveling companions had yet to awake from their sleep so Sesshomaru decided that a short walk in the woods would be beneficial. Getting up from under the tree he had slept under, he slightly yawned, small so no one would see though nobody would live to see the next second of their life if they did see him show any type of emotion or feeling.

Slowly putting each foot in front of the other Sesshomaru started a steady walk through the light underbrush of the forest. As he walked he pondered on the dream for what seemed like the thousandth time. Every night since the day he had reached puberty, which had been several hundred years ago, he had had the same dream. A woman running through a forest being chased by demons that were intent on eating her then she would fall and the demons would be upon her, trying to devour her body. However just as she gave up strength and the will to live and force of pure power, that took the form of a fire, would rise from her and kill the demons. It had always ended this way and it had never changed in any way.

"Why is it I, the great Sesshomaru, that must have this burden?" his question was unanswered.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" an overly cheery voice called from the direction that Sesshomaru had just come from.

"Where have you gone milord? Why have you left your faithful servant with this filthy human girl? MILORD!" Sesshomaru sighed deeply as the high pitched voice of his unfortunately faithful retainer called soon after.

'I had hoped to get further then this but…' his thought was cut short when the wind picked up the smell of a rain storm that was approaching and fast. Turning on his heels Sesshomaru made quickly for camp where his companions were unsuspecting of what was going to happen. Just as he stepped back into the clearing the rain began to pour.

"Jaken go and find a cave or building where Rin can have cover from the rain. Rin come over here and stand under this tree." Sesshomaru's voice left no room for argument. Rin, who had begun to play happily in the newly formed puddles, smiled and ran over to Sesshomaru, latching onto his leg getting his pants wet. Jaken mumbled hotly and grabbed Ah-Uh's reins and led the dragon to go and find shelter.

Sesshomaru stood like a stone under the tree, Rin talking animatedly to him about everything she could think of, however he wasn't paying attention instead he thought again to the woman of whom he dreamed every night.

'Who is she? For some reason I want to go and find her. Why?" Inwardly he sighed heavily. Rin sat down suddenly and as Sesshomaru looked down he saw that she was shivering violently.

"Rin what is wrong?" Sesshomaru bent down and placed his hand onto Rin's forehead. Rin flushed and whimpered weakly, her eyes glazing over. Sesshomaru was worried now; Rin never acted like this what was wrong with her? Rin gasped as Sesshomaru's hand rested on her face feeling the immense heat that was coming off of her.

'She has a fever!' he didn't know what to do Rin wasn't ever sick and now that she was he had nothing to help her with!

"Milord, milord I have found a place!" Jaken's voice, for the first time in all the years Jaken had served him, Sesshomaru had never felt happiness like he did now at hearing that squawk. Slowly so as not to hurt her, Sesshomaru pick up Rin and tucked her in between his arm and his fluffy tail. Rin sighed happily and nuzzled into its warmth and softness.

"Quickly Jaken lead the way." Sesshomaru hadn't meant to let worry flood into his voice but he had to get Rin better, she was his world!

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I have had this idea in my head for years and only now am I putting it onto this site but I hope that everyone enjoys it! Review please I'm begging here!


	2. Dream Come True

Dream Come True

The rain was pounding heavily on Sesshomaru's back, soaking through his many layers of clothes. If he stayed out here any longer he would be the one that was sick.

"It is just around the next corner Milord" Jaken reassured, knowing that his lord would never be the same if Rin were gone. Sesshomaru nodded lightly, eyes trained on Rin's shivering body. Wrapped in his boa, Rin was no more then a head in a white fluffy mass, but Sesshomaru would do anything to keep Rin safe. Suddenly there was a sharp curve in the path and it turned into a cave opening that Sesshomaru, though he would never admit it, hadn't seen. The cave was in between two large piles of rocks that looked to have been part of a rock slide from many years ago. And so when they had hit each other, the opposing force had stopped both sets and formed a perfect triangular entrance way. Relief rushed trough Sesshomaru's body, making him actually sigh, and quickly walked into the cover of the cave.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru called the little imp forward as he set the bundled Rin gently on a high flat stone, a bed of sorts. "Gather dry wood and start a fire."

Jaken gasped his bottom jaw hitting the floor of the cave, "But milord it is pouring out there! No piece of wood could have escaped from this downpour!" the little green demon jumped up and down waving his arms in protest as well as to show his point. However his reply fell on deaf ears as Sesshomaru refused to pay attention to his retainer. His eyes watched as Rin settled down onto the rock and snuggled into the fur of his boa.

"Jaken." The one word froze the already frigid air and the imp halted to a stop, fear blazing through his eyes. Slowly Sesshomaru's head turned toward Jaken; however the little retainer was out of the cave, squawking, before Sesshomaru's eyes had even met his.

"No worries Milord I'll find some dry wood!" The voice echoed of the cave entrance. Sesshomaru had no doubt that the toad would accomplish, Jaken had too much fear in him to disobey a direct order. Sesshomaru kneeled down so that he could sniff Rin's head. As he did Rin gave a little giggle and opened her eyes, they were red and bloodshot, as if she hadn't slept in months.

"Sesshomaru-sama that tickles…" her voice was so soft it was hard for even his pristine senses to hear it, and when it trailed off he become more worried then he was before. He stuffed his face into the boa next to Rin's. He took comfort from the small puffs of Rin's breath that brushed his cheek. And many minutes passed, slowly Sesshomaru's eyes closed and he drifted off into the world of sleep, with his little Rin at his side. Only he didn't expect that the future held something that came from his dreams.

"_Help me, find me…"_ the wind whispered through Sesshomaru's ears.

"Yes, I'll save you" came his whispered reply. The wind seemed to nod and fly back into the cave.

After what felt like hours of sleep, though was only about ten minutes, Sesshomaru awoke to find that he and Rin were surrounded on all sides by a menacing looking silver mist. He turned quickly as if to defend Rin against the mist, but he fell to the ground, gasping. He couldn't control any of his limbs. Growling he tried again to pull his arm through the mist, attempting to place it around Rin for protection. Sesshomaru could still hear the even breathing of his ward so he knew that she was still sleeping peacefully.

"Now what do we have here? Oh me, oh my, we seem to have some strays in our path." A calming, trance-like voice flew through the air to Sesshomaru's ears. He growled at being called a stray.

"Well they are alive at least, and very prominent, look at those fancy clothing." Sesshomaru heard a sigh and some rustling as whoever it was moved around them, but he was still unable to move his head to look at her. "Well it seems we will be having guests after all", the voice sighed exhaustedly, "alright all of you pick them up and let's get going. The mistress will be back soon and she will want to know who has come into her house."

Sesshomaru caught the sight of blue eyes overhead and, against all his attempts, he drifted into unconsciousness again.

000

Sesshomaru groaned silently as a blazing bright light was thrown across his face. He sat up, flexing his muscles as he felt a slight numbness tingling in some of them. He turned his head knowing that any second Rin would run to him to wish him a good morning, however when that failed to happen, Sesshomaru took another look around his room, jumping to his feet when he didn't recognize anything near him. The walls of the room were a dark, calming blue like the sea; there was no decoration on them. He sat on a futon the rested on a raised platform in the middle of the room, a door in front of him, a large wooden chest to his right, at the foot of the bed, to his left another doorway with only a silk curtain concealing it and finally behind him was a window, through which Sesshomaru could see an endless grassy meadow. Nowhere in any of this could Sesshomaru pick up a scent other then his own.

Panic struck him then as he remembered Rin and her sickness. Rushing through the sliding door he swept into the hallway, Toukijin in hand, only to come to a sudden stop. Not one living thing could he hear, no movement, no breathing, absolutely nothing. 'This cannot be good. Where am I that would hold no trace of any living being but this Sesshomaru's? Surely I am not dead…'. Sesshomaru quickly walked down to the next doorway on the opposite side of the hall and flung the door open, only to find another plain bedroom exactly similar to his only in lavender.

"This Sesshomaru cannot be dead. I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!" he cursed, slamming his fist into the door frame, breaking it into pieces. Suddenly an old haggard woman appeared not too far down the hallway from his. Working completely on instinct Sesshomaru raised Toukijin and leap at the woman. "Where am I crone and where are you hiding the human girl who was with me?" he demanded.

"We hide nothing milord. Here is where all is seem clearly, look and you will find the answers to your questions."

"That help this Sesshomaru very little old woman, and for that you will die, unless you tell me where Rin is this instant." He growled at her, closing his fingers more tightly around her throat. However the woman seemed not to feel any pain from being in his grasp, she showed no fear from his threats. This only made Sesshomaru more angry but just as he was pressing the sharp length of his blade across her neck he heard laughter. Rin's laughter. Sesshomaru's head snapped toward the sound, coming from the doorway at the very end of the hallway, which had not been there previously. With the hope of Rin's safety renewed Sesshomaru dropped the forgotten crone to the floor and ran full demonic speed into the sunlit fields on the other side of the door.

The crone's lavender eyes danced at the sight of such a dignified male running around in such a silly manner, "He will do quite nicely for the Mistress' needs, if only I could be so lucky", she cackled and disappeared.

000

Outside Sesshomaru didn't stop running until he was almost upon Rin, who was sitting under a beautiful willow tree. However sitting beside her was a young woman, who's raven black hair was held back from her face by seven silver stars, wearing a dark blue silk strapless dress with twisting silver threads running over her breast and down her arms. But what made the heart of Sesshomaru, the Killing Perfect, stop, were to sapphire eyes that looked up at him. These were the eyes of the woman he had been dreaming about most of his life. He had found her.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to xX Cierra Sixx Xx because her review made me feel so bad for not getting my shit together and working on all my stories over the years like I should have been. Thank you.


	3. Riddle Me This

Riddle Me This

_Outside Sesshomaru didn't stop running until he was almost upon Rin, who was sitting under a beautiful willow tree. However sitting beside her was a young woman, who's raven black hair was held back from her face by seven silver stars, wearing a dark blue silk strapless dress with twisting silver threads running over her breast and down her arms. But what made the heart of Sesshomaru, the Killing Perfect, stop, were to sapphire eyes that looked up at him. These were the eyes of the woman he had been dreaming about most of his life. He had found her._

His concentration and eye contact with the woman were broken by a squeal as Rin caught sight of her Lord and tackled his leg in a hug.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru!" Her voice was normal, there was no interference, just pure Rin; happy and healthy. She was healed, she was herself again. He placed his hand fatherly on her head, gently stroking her hair as she looked up into his eyes and smiled. Inside he was smiling too. 'One day I might actually be able to show her what happiness she brings me.' He thought.

While he had been distracted by his reunion with Rin, Sesshomaru did not notice as the woman stood up as well, staring at the pair of them with soft, sad eyes. However after a few minutes of reminiscing, Sesshomaru remembered the woman who had haunted his dreams for so many decades was actually standing before him in the light of day. Looking up at her he could see that she was quite petite in form and hourglass in shape. Rin noticed her approach too and grabbing Sesshomaru's hand pulled him over towards her.

"Lord Sesshomaru this is Lady Miyako. When I woke up she was sitting by my bedside. She is very nice. Rin was very sad when you wouldn't wake up too, but Lady Miyako said that we should come out here and make a beautiful flower arrangement for you and it would make you all better so that Rin wouldn't have to worry anymore." Suddenly Rin's happy face and chatter stopped, and she looked up at Sesshomaru in awe. "It worked Lord Sesshomaru! Rin's flowers really did make you all better just like she said they would!" She shouted in joy, starting to dance to the arraignment of flowers that the two women had left under the tree when he had appeared. The young woman smiled indulgently at Rin and then peeked shyly up at Lord Sesshomaru.

"Have you broken your fast this morning, My Lord?" she asked her voice soft and melodious.

"No, this Sesshomaru was too interested in the whereabouts of the girl to eat." He replied, trying for patience instead of braking down and demanding to know who she was and why she was always in his dreams. However this was a place that he had never been before so there was need for caution in all of his actions. Lady Miyako smiled knowingly to herself at this answer; the great Lord Sesshomaru did not want to give away how deeply he cared for the girl in case she would be used against him, but he already had so she saw no reason to make him speak of it. Gesturing towards the house that Sesshomaru had come out of, he could now see a half dozen servants coming laden with food and drink for the three of them.

"Come Rin-chan, it is time that we have something to eat before it gets too much later in the day." Lady Miyako said and Rin came running to her side, sitting pressed right up against her and chattering as usual. However Sesshomaru was a little shocked that Rin wasn't fawning over him more, like he was used too, but he had to chalk it up to the newness of having another female to talk too. So slowly he joined them on the ground while they talked endlessly about flowers and kimono patterns. Suddenly the random thought popped into Sesshomaru's head, 'We are acting like a normal family. We are eating together, talking about everyday subjects and being happy.'

Lady Miyako turned to him then, smiling, "I hope everything is to your liking Lord Sesshomaru. I have not had the pleasure of high ranking company in many years, so my servant might have forgotten some essential thing and that would be very unfortunate. I wish only to have you pleased with Yasunari." She smiled even more and gestured to the house and grounds.

'What an interesting thing to name an estate, to become peaceful. Though I can see why it was named such. Even I can feel nothing but at peace in such a place.' He thought. "There is very little this Sesshomaru could find in fault of your hospitality and your home. My only concern is finding my servant, a toad demon called Jaken."

"Well, I will have Mei look into finding him, but that could take a while to accomplish." She said, gently running her hand through Rin's hair as the girl laid across her lap, lazing sleepily in the sunlight.

"Why would that be a problem? He will be where you found this Sesshomaru and Rin. The cave is surely not that far from here, for you have gotten the two of us from it." Sesshomaru replied, though there was an uneasy feeling from his inu instincts.

Miyako looked startled by his question, which sent another round of alarm bells ringing in Sesshomaru's sixth doggie sense. "Yasunari is not of the normal plan of existence. This is a place where only few can venture and even fewer can leave. No one knows of my home unless they have seen it, none can find it again unless I allow it and those few demons and humans who have come into this place, hardly ever believe that they were truly here. It is nothing but a dream to them, a fantasy that they believe they wished up in their imagination."

"So this Sesshomaru and Rin are in a place that does not exist to anyone but those who are in it?" he inquired, confused by this idea, though he didn't want to show it. Confusion could very well get he and Rin killed still.

"Yes. You found a doorway into my home when you fell asleep in that cave wishing for Rin to be safe and healthy. Those feeling and wishes opened the door, and I allowed my servants to bring you in." Miyako glanced down at Rin, who had fallen asleep in her lap, "You are an amazing powerful demon, Lord Sesshomaru, but even you cannot stop death. And Rin would have died if she had not come here. I could not allow that to happen, she is such a sweet innocent little girl. The world would be even more horrid without her to brighten someone's day."

Sesshomaru stared at the demon woman, "So Rin is still ill. It is only the illusion of this place that keeps her living." He paused, trying to control his emotions, but it seemed to be no use, he was angry and he was going to show it. He howled and screamed and roared out the pain that he hid inside him for so many centuries. He could not image a world, not even one day, without Rin by his side, smiling and laughing, making him happy and calm. He would never let this happen. "How can this Sesshomaru prevent her from dying here, what much I do?"

Lady Miyako's eye, dark blue as the midnight sky, locked onto his already demon red ones. She raised her hand and stroked his cheek, "There is no way to stop death in the human realm." Sesshomaru growled at her, this was not what he wanted to hear, there had to be a way for him to save Rin. "However as I have said before, we are not in the normal human realm, this place is mine, utterly and completely, so if I wish for something enough, it will become my reality. If you, who care for Rin more than even yourself, wishes with me, we can make anything come true, even the human realm."

As she spoke these words and continued to stroke his cheek, Sesshomaru's eye lids became heavy, he fell forward resting his head on Miyako's lap right next to Rin's, just as they had been before they had last fallen asleep together. The world turned to darkness.

OoO

"Milord! Milord your faithful servant has returned to you. I have done as you asked and found enough dry wood to make a large fire to keep the girl warm. Though I must ask you Milord why should such a powerful demon like yourself care for the health of a filthy human child! I just do not understand Milord." There was a pause as the toad demon took into the cave where he had left his Lord last. There was no one in the cave, and no sent except that of the rock and the rain. Jaken dropped his load of sticks and the reins of Ah-Un. "NO! WHY HAVE YOU LEFT YOUR FAITHFUL SERVANT MILORD! WHERE HAVE YOU GONE! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE!"


End file.
